The old sage and the little wagtails
by HI I Am Akai
Summary: reworking on it.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE** : **Well, this is my first story, so there will be a lot of mistake. Grammar, story** **lines** **making people confused and grammar….it is not my bad, it is because of my bad English( well I am Vietnamese, einglish is not the main or second or third language, just learnt it and left it there. )**

 **Read my story mean that you will have to face with the BAD GRAMMAR( I really mean it, try to understand what I wrote please) so if you give me the review, you can ask what you don't understand, I will try to explain, , give me review to** **improve my fic, go ahead and thank you. But anything about the stop reading because of bad grammar bla bla , I won't take it, I already told you., if you are a beta reader, I will very appreciate your help. I write for my own fun (almost), but your** **positive review will make me happier.! i will try my best**..

 **I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR SEKIRIE**.

Chapter1 The long journey

"Papa! Are we there yet?'' a nine years old girl with long, straight black hair which touched her lower back, dressed in a white princess dress and a pair white doll shoes, brown eyes look at the man, asked with a bored, pouting face. "we are almost there, and stop making that face. You had asked it too many times, Yue !". Answered a teen. He wore a dark brown kimono, blonde spiky hair with a few bangs covered his right eye, 3 whiskers marks on the left and the right cheek, the left hand scratching his hair, the other hand, well, there was just a space inside the sleeve ,the sleeve kept swinging lightly while he was walking.

Two of them were walking on a busy street. It was Sunday, the sky is unclouded, fresh air, there were many people, working, talking to someone on the cell phone" But, it is so boring and we seems lost . Do you really know where are we going papa?. The blonde hair man sighed "of course I know, I used to live here you know, I just don't stay here for a few year ".." yeah, what ever you said papa…are we there yet? Why is this izumo inn so far?" still that pouting face while hugging her pet. The blonde had his left eye started twitching, he sighed again . "Maybe I should left you at USA and going alone, Mrs. Johnson would very happy to take care of you. And I wonder why did I take you with me again? Ah yes, the puppy eyes!"

He said then growling. 'damn, it was just nine years and everything changes too much, look at those big screens on the buildings. this isn't the Tokyo I knew anymore it is far more modern than it used to be. Hum, I wondered how is hito kun doing, he must be a man now, 20 years old if I am right?' the blonde thought , "papa is so mean, Kura-chan is boring too you know, just look at him, see?" she help and showed the blonde it sleeping face .The blonde ignored her and kept walking a little faster and acted like there wasn't an annoyed brat right beside him.

* * *

After 3 hours walking, they explored the parts of the city where they came thought, they also learnt that the Tokyo or Shinto Teito liked what they call now was almost under the control of the MIB (Mid Bio Informatics )company, which bought almost the city land. The company was owned by a weirdo dress in completely white clothes with the glasses named Minaka. The news made the blonde annoyed a little. With him a city bought by a company or a group of people using the money and being controlled is not a good thing, he knew this kind of situation many times in his life. He really knew it. But what can he do about that? He was just a normal man with a lovely and annoyed at the same time daughter figure, finding a goddamned inn that he forgot where it is. And it was the people matter not him, the world has a cycle, and not really a good one .

"Papa! I am hungry! Can we find something to eat? Kura-chan is hungwyyy too." The little princess started making a grumpy face. "oh, you are hungry now? Maybe I should keep you hungry so that you won't have much energy to complain and make me feel headache, and don't drag kurama into this, he doesn't even need to eat, then why is he hungry?" " But, but,… we can buy some ramen for you too, don't you care about ramen?"

The blonde stopped walking a moment, he frown then walking again with the carefree face. "Dealing with you is more troublesome". Yue eyes became watering, she looked at him with her big, wet brown puppy eyes," Uhuu I am really hungry papa, I don't think I am able to walk now, Papa doesn't love me anymore huhu!" Yue sniffed, wiping her eyes, help kurama tightly in her other arm. The blonde looked at her, sighed then rubbing her head, messing her hair" Alright alright, I was just kidding, how can I not loving my lovely daughter? Let find something for you to eat ok , ? "Yue began beaming happily, help his sleeve and dragged him into a restaurant near that.

 **+++++++++++++++In the restaurant+++++++++++++**

On the table where they are sitting, there were a lot of dishes of eaten food, a happy face of a little girl and a scowl face of the one sitting opposite her, he seems not to be very pleased because there wasn't any ramen in this restautant." Ah I am so full, it was so delicious, Japanese food is so good." asked the energetic girl. "yeah , it was pretty good. Happy now Yue ?" The kid answered with a nod of her head." Good! Give me the hand bag, I will pay them, you go out side and waiting for me ok?". He said then went to the the counter.

They were walking on the street, still looking for the address of the inn, the blonde suddenly felt three sources of power coming at their direction with a high speed. He turned around, and what he saw was something that could be pretty weir to other people or might make them freak out. There was a girl wearing a shrine maiden costume, short brown hair, holding a black hair guy hand running with super speed, the poor guy seems to be crying and fainting at the same time, running after them was two girls wearing black clothes looked like some kind of S & M clothing, what made the Blonde blank face, blinked was. One, they was running at almost as fast as the shrine maiden girl ( at the super speed to human standard )

Two, Their hands were sparking with lighting and that really not something that human nowadays could do. They kept running and ran pass him and Yue, making the dust behind them flying wild. The blonde still looked at them running far away, before sighing, rubbed a wondered Yue head " it is so troublesome, keep walking like you didn't see that Yue, just keep walking." She nodded then help his hand and they started going again.

"Are we there yet papa?"…."Papa are we ther.." ." yes, we are now! " right before we could finish her word, the blonde said. "eh? really?" Yue asked then she looked at the same direction which the blonde was looking. What she saw a old wooden house. It had two floors and a wooden fence covered the house and a small garden. "let get in ang say hello Yue!" called the blonde. She looked at him then followed him go into the front door. The blonde then shouted" Takehito, are you in there? It is me ,Nauto , Takehito? Oy gaki!" Yue looked at him then asked with a little curious ."who is takehito, papa?" he rubbed her head " he someone I know yue, oh maybe you can call him brother too, he will very happy to see you. I used to take care of him when he was young, he will very happy to see you.. He is very nice, you will like him when you see him." He answered with a smile.

After a minute, there was the sound of footsteps and then, the door opend. But instead of a shiver hair man with a familiar face which he expected to see, there was a young, good looking lady with long purple hair, she was looking at him curiously. He then asked again "Excuse me is takehito-kun home and may I know who are you lovely lady?" he asked with a smile while his eyes was learning her beautiful face.

It was a normal Sunday like any Sunday before with Miya, or Miya Asama. But today, there was no naked Uzume walking around the house, no Matsu doing something pervert that she needed to be punished. It was so peaceful. She was cleaning the floor when she heard someone calling from outside. "Takehito, are you in there? It me Nauto , takehito? Oy gaki!" she stopped cleaning, looked out for the door. Then she came out and opened it to see who was out there. She wondered who could it be, from the way that voice called, it owner seems to know her husband pretty well, but that voice, it sounded a little high-toned like it was belonged to a kid. And a kid dared to call her husband "Brat"?.

Miya opened the door, and for her surprise and new questions. In front of her was a small girl with black hair and white dress. On her right shoulder was a small bag, the other was carried something like a sword wrapped in cloth. In front of her chest was a orange fox help by her arms. Miya then looked to the right and what she saw was….another kid. This one taller than the girl about 15 cm, had blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker marks on his cheeks. He was wearing a brown kimono, he didn't have a right arm, inside the sleeve was empty. he looked like about 12 year olds, 1m5 high, a little taller than the girl. She stared at two kid(?) and then startled a little when the boy asked her.

 **And finished. This is my first chapter of my first story, I hope you like it. There isn't any pairing yet, it wll come in later chapters. Leave the review about what make you confused in my fic or have any thing to make it better. I am waiting for it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the chapter 2 of my story, I hope you will like it. Oh and I think a again. About the grammar mistake, you can write it on the review where is the mistake, I will try to correct it. After all, everything is new to me, please forgive my clumsiness.**

 **To answer betinlara897's review( and anyone** **curious about Naruto's lost arm ), it is a little similar to the manga/ anime. But it will be revealed more details in one or two later chap, explain now will be revealed and lost all the fun.**

Chapter 2 The awkward meeting

"Excuse me is takehito-kun home and may I know who is this lovely lady?" The blonde hair kid asked. She just looked at him and saw…..did a kid just winked at her?.

* * *

" Takehito isn't home. I am Miya Asama, his wife. May I know who are you and why are you looking for him?".Naruto replied with a surprised voice." Takehito's wife eh? Wow the brat finally fell in love with a girl, and a beautiful one too. This is a great news and he even didn't tell me he got married. When he get home, I definitely have to take him with me him and get some drinks" then he continued talking about ungrateful brat forgot his old man and drinking. Suddenly out of thoughts he realized that he still not introduced himself , he coughed into his hand scratching his spkiy hair with an awkward smile " ah, sorry about that! I am Oosutsuki Uzumaki Naruto, I used to be his guardian, I took him in and raised him when he lost his parents. Oh and this girl is Yue, Uzumaki Yue." Miya looked at younger girl. She seems a little shy, her hand help the blonde sleeve, hiding a part of her face behind it ,her shoes rubbed on the ground "I am Uzumaki Yue, nice to meet you strange lady". Miya heard the shying girl's greeting, she replied with a heartwarming smile " she must be your sister, what a beautiful and polite girl!". But what the girl said next made the smile on Miya's face turned off "I am Naruto-papa little daugther I'm not sister!".

* * *

Right then, Miya thought she really had a headache. There were two children, one was acting like he was old, old enough to call her husband a brat and claimed that he raised takehito when he was a young boy, and the other one, called him "papa" and claimed that the blonde boy was her father. Is today is April Fools' Day and these children were trying to fooled her so that they could laugh in her face for believed in that and they were acting pretty good.

On the other hand, she looked in those eyes, one pair with carefree looks another help the innocence. Maybe, just mabe there is a small, very small chance that they were telling the truth because how can some kid knew her husband and made all of this just to fool her? So she wanted to confirm if they were lying." Ok now kids, you can stop playing your game, or I will call the Bugaboo to catch and punish you, I wll give you 3 minutes to run out of here." The purple hair Widow was expecting them to became fear when she mentioned about some monster that scare the children like the books she read and the punishes part, then said sorry over and over before running out of her yard without looking back. Oh how evil she was, she thought with herself.

But things just kept became ironic when the blonde stared at her a few seconds before burst out of laughing." Ahhahahaha the Bugaboo ahahaha. Really? The Bugaboo? What year you thing you are staying? Most people don't believed it anymore maybe the pedobear would be scarier and also, we are not that young you know. Ahahaha!" Miya eyes started twitching while the blone was laughing, holding his stomach.

After a little while, he stopped laughing and asked her with amusing eyes. "you really don't believe me,do you? It is find. When hito-kun is home, he will confirm it for you. But now, can we get in the house? Yue legs look pretty tired and we don't want the Bugaboo to has a chance to catch her while she is standing here, do we?" she hesistanted a little but still take them in the her house. After all, what can two kids do?

+++++++++++++++In the living room++++++++++++++++++++

It was a 10 square meters area with the wooden floor, a small table in the middle of the room. Sitting on one side was Naruto and Yue, the other was Miya. Oh and don't forget kurama too. The little fox had jumped out of Yue arms and lay down on the floor near the table leg and started sleeping again, what a lazy fox!. Miya now had a chance to look the fox more clearly. The fox's appearance isa little weird, different from the fox she had seen on the TV but the weirdest thing is the fox had…. nine tails? They were pretty long, she didn't know any kind of fox with nine long tails like that. A few tails of the fox keep swinging slowly while the other just lay there motionless. And weird animal with unusual number of tails her think of some thing Matsu and Uzume brought home a few year ago when they ran away from MIB. And she didn't want to tell at the moment.

The three of them just sitting there, saying not thing and looked at each other for a few minutes. Well, Actually there were just Miya and Naruto, Yue was being a young innocence and energetic little girl as she was, kept trying to play with the fox despite it's unwillingness.

* * *

"Miya-san? Do you know when will hito-kun come back home?" asked the blonde. Again, the question that made her heart stung a little. She looked at him then answer with a sad voice, " I don't think he will, Naruto- san". She stopped then continued like answering the question marks on Naruto's face." Takehito- my husband, had passed away for 5 years now. It was because….the an accident". "Are you serious? Really serious?. Miya nodded, It made his eyes went wide, his face was blank. Looking at the sad face of the woman then he sighed in sadness, looking at the floor for a few second before opened his mouth with a small smile." Damn you kid! You dare to pass away before your stupid old man? You make me broke a promise now. You know how I hate myselffor breaking the promises I make don't you? You said you really wanted a little sister. Now you had one but how can I introduce her to you brat?."He said, joking with himself in biting. He sat there, leaned back and looking up the the ceiling with closed eye, tear was about falling out of the corner of his visible eye.

* * *

Miya still looked at him, a part of her felt sympathy with him but another part felt a little awkward. There was look like a kid-figure, sighing did a few things that the old people usually do and those things didn't combine very well, it looked strange and amusing some way but she just kept it to herself, because it was not the right moment to think about that.

And Yue, she was playing with her looking annoyed pet, she heard her papa cursing, she was about telling him that cursing is bad, just as what he told her. But then she saw his face, it looked very sad, she never saw her papa looked this sad. She pulled his sleeve slightly, looked at him with worried opend his eyes, saw Yue looked at him worry. Shaking his head, smlied and rubbed her head. This made a looking Miya help a small smile on her lips and thought"look at him, I think maybe he is really a kid like he looks, well, at some sides .

" Miya-san, do you know where is his grave, I want to come to visit my takehito". Aked Naruto, he was calm down a little." Naruto-san ,I knew where it is but it is a little far from here and it is a little late now, Yue looks tired too. Umhh…do you want to stay here to night? there were still some spare rooms. i will take you to his place in tomorrow morning. What do you think? Like her words. He looked out the sky and it was late afternoon. it was rather difficult to believe they really spent almost all day looking for this inn. He considered the suggestion, looked to his side and saw a yawning little girl, she must be very tired, oh and the fox, well nevermind he had already slept that was all he could do." Yeah, it sound great, thank you for your hospitality. We will stay here to night."

Miya smiled " very well Naruto-san, I will take you to the room. Oh, and it is nearly dinner time. Why don't you and yue take a bath while I am going to prepare the dinner? There are some people in this house you haven't met yet you, you can meet them at the dinner! After that we can get to your room. Doesn't sound bad eh? " the stomach grumbles loudly made Naruto smiled in awkward" not bad indeed". Miya giggled into her hand. He shook the sleepy yue's shoulder waking her and take her to the the bathhouse where Miya pointed.

++++++++++++++++ 1 hour later+++++++++++++++++++

At the table, sitting there were Naruto and Yue. Naruto wore another kimono, like the same kind of the brown one he had worn, just this one is dark blue with small dark clouds on them. Yue wear a pink t-shirt with white stripes(there was a pink heart in the front) and a pair of pink pant, there was too much pink…anyway. Sitting opposite them was a man with shiver hair, wearing a white buttons shirt. And black jean, he is about 1.70 cm high, a little thin with a little pale skin.

"So, you were really takehito-san's guardian? But you just look like a kid, barely thirteen. I find it really hard to believe.".looked at the pretty boy with a small grin "don't always believe what your eyes saw Kagari-san, there are still many thing that the human eyes can't see through" Kagari looked over Miya, who was still prreparing the dinner. She just looked back at him and shking her head with a small, amusing smile. When he got home, Miya had told him that they had some guests, pretty strange ones, but he never expected this strange.

Kagari continued " yeah I know that, but it is like every day we have some old man looks like a teenager, taking some girl looks like his sister but really is his adopted daugther along with him come here to visit." Naruto blinked a few times before smiling " you got your point there Kagari-san". Miya finished making the dinner, Kagari came and help her placed the dishes. The atmosphere was comfortable. Then , from outside there was a girl, she had a long brown hair, with one ponytail on the side. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with long purple sleeves., in front of her shirt was a yellow star and Naruto couldn't held but had his eyes stick to it like being glued. "Damn, look at those bust, so huge, those mountains, they were just as big as one godaime mizukage's who he used to konw. Oh Jiraiya, if you saw this, you might wake up from the death and died again by a massive nosebleed then woke up and had a nosebleed to dead again or baa-chan will come and punched to dead. I sure about ero sennin!, I pretty sure".

* * *

Uzume was just came back home, at the steps in, she saw 2 pairs of shoes that she hadn't seen before. 'some guests came to visit? I wonder whose guests could they be? This house was just full of sekirei." She asked herself. Then she walked in the house. When she stepped in the dining room, she saw Kagari was there helping Miya, just in time for dinner. She was about saying hi but then, she saw two strange kids, one boy and ane girl. The girl was looking pretty adorable, nearly adorable as her chiho baby. The small girl was looking at with curious. And there was the boy, he was…. staring at her….boobs , her very big boobs He was still staring when she sat down next to Kagari, greeted him. She heard him whispered some thing about super giant boobs. It made her smirked. " Do you like what you see kid?" she asked while bouncing help her breasts and dropped it ,making her boobs bouncing.

"yes, like it very much onee-chan". He answered, still gaping like a fish, his eyes were bouncing after her breasts movement. Yue looked at her adopted father weird face and asked with giggles, making Uzume's smirk dropped a little and replaced by a little confusion. "Papa, why are you making that funny face to her? You look really funy papa".

 **End chapter 2**

 **Hope you like it. Leave me the review of what you think, confused that need to be** **explained or, finding some mistakes.**


	3. not a chapter

**This is not a chapter.**

 **I am very** **appreciate your favs and follows. But yesterday. I read my story again and wow. I found out that my two chapters had a lot of mistake and it** **was** **truly** **embarrassed. I think I was working too fast ( my 2 chapter was written just in 2 hours). So I will delay the updating, and checking every thing carefully from now on (If you know any beta reader, I will be very appreciate if you introduce him/ her to me). Sorry about this inconvenience!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Uzume looked to the side and saw the girl, she was giggling at the blonde kid. She asked out loud with a amusing gaze. "oh, so this pervert kiddo's name Papa. A pretty weird name don't you think? Miya, who are these children? Are they your acquaintance's kids? They look pretty cute, but I think whisker-kun need to be punished for being a pervert right Miya?" half asked and half joking Uzume while her hands were busy pinching cheeks. Kagari just stood there, looking at the scene before him.

A few second later, he decided to talk for Miya. Waving his hand in a up and down motion " Eh Uzume! His name isn't Papa. It is Naruto, he is Takehito's guest. Oh it is rather hard to believe but the girl called him like that because he really is her father, well adopted father" .Hearing that, Uzume stopped pinching the blonde's cheeks, looked at him, then looked at Kagari and finally the black hair young girl who puffed her cheeks in a angry manner because the strange lady had pinched her daddy cheeks. "yeah, you are right, it is hard to believe it but if you said so!"

Naruto, on the other hand, pushed her hand away, one hand massaged his sore cheeks. " so you were the annoyed girl that Miya told me about, I think you are really annoyed" answered an upset Naruto. His cheeks was really hurt, these whiskers weren't for decorating, they were real, very real if you asked. Now to Uzume turn to puff her cheeks "Miyaaaa! Why are you telling the him that?". Miya came out of the kitchen, sat down and said with a carefree voice" Because you were really annoyed many sometime!".

* * *

After massaged his cheeks, Naruto looked at Uzume and began talking " we didn't have a proper introduce so, Oosutsuki Uzumaki Naruto is my name, not whisker-kun and I am a pervert, I just admired the beauty of woman body, nice to meet you!" Nudged to the side of the small girl. The understand litlle girl began introduced herself too.

" Hi, I am Uzumaki Yue, Naruto-papa's adopted daughter, nice to meet you". Not finding any reason not to reply their greeting. Uzume replied. " I am Uzume, just Uzume, nice to meet you too". After the introduces. They began eating the dinner, they were chatting, well almost Uzume or Kagari asked Naruto about himself or his relation with takehito. Naruto answer those questions of course, but the answers were just a third truth, the other part was some lies he made or weren't answered. About one hour after the meal, the blonde decided that he and Yue should go to bed early to prepare of the trip tomorrow. Miya took them to the second floor, their room was right next to the stairs and there was a board was numbered 202 on there.

The room inside was pretty simple. There were two glass windows. A table and a chair. Two futons on the floor. Yue changed into her white pijama and went to sleep quickly with Kurama lay on her belly. I myself really don't know where the hell did that fox go during the dinner.

Naruto lay on the futon next to his little princess, still wore the sleepwear that he had worn when he was a gennin. Well actually in his shinobi career, he was still a gennin even after when he had defeated the ten tails and saved the world he was still a gennin, super gennin or the most badass gennin ever in history or what ever he called himself. He lay there, stared at the celling before closing his eyes and fell into sleep. In the other room, Miya was still not slept was busy thinking about things had happened today. It made her restless, why takehito never told her about him, about this Naruto? Was he hiding something from her or he still didn't believed her enough, even when she was his wife? Miya sighed sadly before turned off the light and went to sleep. The whole house went dark and silent

++++++++++++++++++++++++NEXT MORNING+++++++++++++++++++++

There was the sound of birds chirping out side the windows, the sunlight light up the room. The light hit Naruto's face, made him turned over and covered his head with the pillow. He lay there for a few minutes before getting up, rubbed his eyes and looked out the windows. It was another beautiful day like yesterday, the blue, clear sky with small white clouds. He looked over Yue's futon and saw her sleeping face. He had seen that face for so many times yet he still find it so adorable, he could look at that face all day without getting tired. But what need to do still have to be done. He shook her slightly, told her that it was time to get up. Yue stirring in her blanket childishly before popped her head out. Her hair was messing, one eye opened slightly, the other was being rubbed in a manner sleppy.

After a half hour later, they came down to the living room. Yue dressed in another white dress, Naruto wore a gray robe lay on his head was Kurama. Waiting for they there preparing something was Miya. She was wering her usual clothes. "Good morning Miya-san/Miya nee-chan!" , Greeted Naruto and Yue. " ah, good moring!" replied a smiling Miya, she then continued " can you go outside ahead and waiting me a little, I have something before going". Naruto nodded and went outside, followed him was the little Yue. Fifteen minutes later, Miya came out and they started going." Wait Miya-san, is there any flower shop near by?" "ah, yes there is. It is this way".

She led them to a small flower shop the owner was a mid age woman. She seemed to know Miya pretty well by the way she acted when they walked in."Hello there, welcome in Miya it has been a long time since the last time you came. What flower do you need this time? Behind her, answered Naruto" I want to buy white orchids please!" the shop owner leaning forward. she saw two kids there, she was about asking Miya who were the kids. But Naruto stopped her before that" could you get me the flower now please madam?".

she hesitated a little before looked at Miya before turned around and went away to get the flower. At the counter, Naruto asked Miya" she seemed to know you pretty much, Miya-san?" .."Yes, every time I come to visit Takehito-kun, I come here and buy him the flower, the white orchids. I some time stay here and have a chat with her. She is a kind woman, but she was pretty lonely. she ran this shop by her self, her son is a foreign worker, he is working at America you know? He sometime sends her money every few months, returns home a bout 2 times a year."

* * *

After a few minutes, the shop owner returned with a bunch of white orchids. She gave it to the blonde the flowers. They cost 200 yen. They paid for it then left the shop. Riko-san, the shop owner still looked at them when they went out. She was curious about two kids, she wondered if Miya had adopted them recently. Return to Miya and Naruto, they weren't talking with each other in almost the trip, it was pretty silence, not comfortable, or uncomfortable. It was just liked they had lost in their own thoughts.

They arrived at the cemetery, where Takehito was lying. They began cleaning the grave, pulling weeds around it, swept the dust. It took them about 1 hour to finish. After placing the flower Miya was about to leave, but she saw Naruto still stood there not moving a bit, she asked with a caring tone. " Is everything alright, Naruto?". He turned around, answered" "Every thing is fine Miya-san, I just needed some space. Can you take Yue go back home with you? I will go after you later". Miya understood his request. She nodded and help Yue small hand in her hand, telling the little girl that her father needed to be along now. Yue just nodded and followed her, not really understood her Miya-nee's words, she just obeyed liked any good child.

* * *

Now standing there was Naruto, he stared softly at the stone tablet, he closed his eyes before opened them again, stroke his hair backward. He then made a small smile. "I hope you like the flowers Hito-kun. I remember that you said you like the white orchids when you still lived with me. Hey kid, If you meet a pervert old man with white hair and huge boobs blonde woman, say hello to them for me okay kid? They are a little weird, crazy but they are very kind and friendly, you will like them very much, just like I had been...sigh, take care hito-kun and please forgive this old man for not being there for you. The blonde said goodbye before turned his heels and walked away, leaving the cemetery. And it was the last time people saw him came to there.

* * *

Right now, we can see Naruto was walking on the street and looking around. He didn't know how but he was lost, again. Yeah it is the second time he had been lost and could not find the way back to Izumo inn, but this time, next to him wasn't a complaining and made him headache. He had been walking around without any destination for many hours. He wished he had a cell phone, but again, who could he call? Yue was just like him and Miya or Kagari? He didn't ask their numbers yet. They just met for not a very long time. Asking for Directions, most people were too busy to answer him before they went away or didn't know the Izumo inn He walked pass a very big park.

A little curious, he entered the park. He was lost and it was late, so later than a few hours is not a big deal for him. It was pretty dark now, and the park was a little deserted. After walking a little further, it was something made him surprised. Sitting there on a bench was a woman. She had short, light brown hair. There was some mark on her forehead. She was only wore a thin white lab coat and she seemed injured because there was blood on the coat she wearing. Naruto came closer and asked with a worried voice. " Hey, young lady? Are you okay? Why are you sitting there alone? You seem to have some wounds. Do you want to go to the hospital? Here, let me help you!".

Akitsu looked up, she saw a kid with yellow spiky hair and he was talking to her. He was the first people had talked to her since she ran away from the MIB lab. She had stayed in this park alone for so long that she couldn't remember. But now, there was someone talking to her and even wanted to help her despite her being a broken one, a Scrapped number. " ah,…. i am find, I am not being injury." Naruto asked back, still worried. " Are you sure you are not hurt? You don't need to lie here. I won't harm you, just let me help you". "why do you want to help me? I am useless. No one need me because I am broken, I am just a scrap". That made the blonde confused a little.

"I really don't understand what you said much, but I understand that there is no one useless and there will always have someone need you, I can sure about that." Saw her hesitated. He then said again. "if you don't have anyone now, why you don't come with me. You will have a place to stay clothes and I know a kind woman that will very happy to help you, as myself want to help you.". "ah…you want to help me? You really want me?( let say that this question made the blonde felt awkward a little, well more than a little a bit) will- will you be my ashikabi?" although her words made him pretty confused, but its't really a matter with him now. " yes I am, and I will be your akibi if you want. So, can you tell me your name?" .

Akitsu looked at him, placed a hand on her upper D-cup breast. " ah….my name is Akitsu, sekirei no.07 of my ashikabi-sama". "So you are Akitsu, but what is the 07 part mean?" the goldden hair boy asked with curious tone. But right before she could answer there was a voice from behind them talking. " Hey Mutsu, look what we have here, it is the scrap number. I know, I will add her into my collection, it will be a good addition". " But she is a scrap number, she is useless because she can't be wing by anyone, even you Mikogami" The brown hair brat ( that was what Naruto saw him) replied in a spoiled kid manner , ignored the helpless Mutsu and a rather look annoyed Naruto. " hey! I don't care about it, all I care is this sekirei will be mine" then he turned his face to Naruto and Akitsu direction and shouted with full of arrogant in his voice. " you! The scrap number! Come here, you are mine now!. And you, stupid kid! Stay out of this. I saw you was seducing her to come with you. But she is mine now so get lost. Go away".

* * *

At the begin, Naruto didn't know who are they. One of them was a kid a little taller than him, had brown hair wearing a looking pretty expensive white clothes, the other had almost the same hair color as Akitsu. He wore in all black except for a long yellow scarf. He didn't understand what the two of them were talking with each other at first. But then he beagin hearing the shorter brat claimed that Akitsu will be him and be added into some of his stupid collection. He began to get annoyed. And the annoyance just kept increasing when they talked about Akitsu being scrap that or this and she was useless. Now he Knew that these was the people that made Akitsu lost her beliefs in herself-worth. Tsk, he felt wanted to punch some people hard now. So he replied with a challenging face. " I hear enough of your stupid talk you moron. So, you want her? You will have to deal with me first you stupid brat. Come here!".

Being challenged and defamed at the same time is not something that Hayato Mikogami had faced in his life. His parents were so rich that every people were scared of him. And when he took part in the sekirei's plan game. He had winged Mutsu, the no 05 sekirei, one of the strongest single digit. Combined with his money, he began to wing more sekirei and started to have his own collection of sekirei. He becam the ashikabi of the South and many ashikabi were afraid of him. And right now, there was a blonde dared to spit in his face. Mikogami was so angry. He stopped Mutsu before he could step forward. " No Mutsu, I will deal with this foolish kid by myself and show him that who is the ruling here. He doesn't even has both arms, you don't need to step out". Mutsu looked at his ashikabi before nodded and took a step back.

* * *

Now, facing to the other were a angry Mikogami and a amusing Naruto. It had been a long time since Naruto kicked some ass." Now you, I will beat you and made you begged for what you have said" Mikogami started talking something bullshit. But before he could continue his speech, something really hard hitting his face, everything turned black and he felt weird. Now, if we return to a minute earlier, we will see a yawning Naruto. Then suddenly, he kicked his leg forward very fast, making the geta ( japanese wooden clogs) he was wearing slipped out off his foot, flying forward and hit the face of Mikogami.

The spoiled kid stood still for a few seconds be for blood leaked out from his nose and some other place on his face, then he began falling backwards with a loud 'thugh' sound. The fight was finished with Naruto is the winner. He even didn't need to throw a punch or a kick, well a half kick other guy with the scarf was about stepped forward and drew this sword. Naruto spoke with a half threaten voice. " You there! Take him and leave now, or I will throw the other shose of mine to your face too or maybe the brat's crotch which is easier from this angle. And you know that is not all I can't do right? So leave before I give this spoiled kid more pain which you can't stop me. Shoo!" Mutu right now was hesitated. The blonde in front of him was a human, yet there was something made him felt uneasy and a a little threatening. Finally he chose to retreat, he needed to take care his ashikabi first so he carried up the unconscious Mikogami, looked at the blonde again be for went away.

After the the no 05 sekirei had left. Naruto turned to Akitsu and asked " Now, want to come back with me, Akitsu?" after seeing her nod, he nodded as well before found out something and grumbled." Great, that kid face really hard it even made my geta broke. Now I will have to hop backto the Izumo inn? And I still can't find it yet, so troublesome!" Akitsu then said with her trademark slow and sleepy voice. "ah….i will carry you ashikabi-sama". "nah, no thanks Akitsu,you look rather tired and I don't want to be make fun by people….and someone". "but it is my duty to take care of my ashikabi-sama" Naruto considered a little and asked again "you really sure?" a nod "okay could you carry me on your back?" Yeah, Naruto wanted a a piggy ride. There were many chance to have someone give him a a piggy ride when he was a kid, there were just Kakashi-sensei and Ero-sennin. Now, there was a beautiful girl want to carry him, the situation was not very appropriate but…. meh.

Sat on the back of Akitsu with one arm wrapped slightly around her neck was Naruto and he seemed a little….you know? I don't really know any word to describe his face's expression now so you let your brain work and imagine it in you way. to our blonde now. Is was very lucky for them. Just after fifteen minutes since they left the park, Naruto had found the way back to Izumo. Now, they was stepping into the yard. Slipped down from Akitsu's back he ran to the door and opened it, waving his hand motioned her to come in with him. He ran to the dinning room,everyone was there, he then shouted with a big smile."I am back ever yone!"

Saw him stood there, Yue ran to his place and hugged him tightly and pouting. "where were you papa? Miya-nee said that you will came back later. But it was very late now, and I miss you so much papa" . "She is right Naruto-san, it was about half day. Where were you, you skipped the breakfast and the lunch. Yue had been wooried out you very much". The blone and scratching his head " ahhaha, sorry for making you worry Yue! Well actually I had been lost. I had going around a looking the way back and I had had some problem on the way. Oh and I had met a girl to, she doesn't have any place to go so I took her with me". The blonde stopped explaining before turned back and called out " Hey Akitsu, come in here!". After the blonde voice, a woman stepped into the room, making Miya, Uzume and kagari surprised.

"She?".

* * *

 **End chapter 3. Well I hope I don't make the lines rush to much. And this chapter is rather long to me, 3k words. Anyway. Read and leave me some reviews..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**.

"She?". Cried surprisingly Kagari and Uzume, Miya still sat there quietly but still had her eyebrows rose.

Naruto saw the surprised faces then he asked with curious. "Yeah, is there any problem? The way you shouted when you see her. Do you know her?

Startled and answer with a little panic, Uzume denied the question by waving her hands in front of her face rapidly "No! We don't know her, Never met her before, this is the first time. R-right, Kagari?"

Kagari himself just sat there and looked at Uzume. He was trying his best not to make a palm face! Really Uzume, the way you had acted, it just like you were hiding in some bush and shouted " Hey people, there is no one hiding in here so don't searching here!" everyone can say that you was lying and very bad at lying you moron. Kagari thought to himself. He looked at Naruto's expression with a little nervous.

But that made him confused. Why did he and Uzume was even nervous? Naruto was just a child…well an old fossil in a child form like what he joked, what could he do? So what could make Kagari nervous?

It was something like weird energy, which was rather small to sense, and even sense of danger radiated out from him. And those things combined with his young appearance which even the MIB's technology could make someone old looked so young. This Naruto was not a normal human or sekirei, he was something much more different than what he knew, he could sure about that and he thought Miya might realize that to. But now, if Miya still not has any reaction yet, then so does he.

But the atmosphere was cool down a little when the blonde just accepted Uzume's answer without thinking very much and didn't suspect it one a bit. He then guided the no 07 to sit next to him which she obeyed completely.

* * *

Then the blonde began explained everything to them. How did he get lost, explored the huge park and found Akitsu then beat up some spoiled brat that wanted Akitsu as his collection, this part made the three sekireis were curious because by why he described, it much be Mikogami the ashikabi of the north.

Oh and even how did he lose one of his slippers. At the end of the story, Yue began chirping about her papa is so much like a knight saving the princess from the monsters (oh poor Mikogami and Mutsu!) and the other ones were still contemplating.

"so now Akitsu-san will stay with us right papa? Is that mean I will have a new sister?" .

Saw the blonde nodded in agreement. She looked at the sleepy face of Akitsu before clutching her arm and dragged her to the place of the little girl's favorite pet.

"Hey Akitsu-chan, nice to meet you! I am Yue Uzumaki, I am gong to be your little sister. Here I will introduce you to the other family member. Don't be shy!" well, look like Yue was mistaken Akitsu sleepy expression to the shyness. Not really a matter now.

"Akitsu-san, you are already known papa and me. Sooo, this is my pet, Kurama but I usually call him Kura-chan because he is very cute but a little lazy. He can sleep all day, but when he is awake, he could do something very funny too."

"Hey Kurama, this is Akitsu-chan she is new to the family, be nice to her okay?" said the poking it's tummy. The fox waved its tails rapidly while lying on his back, yipped happily making the black hair girl giggled. She then help it up and lay it on Akitsu lap.

Kurama sniffed at her hand a little before licking it making the older girl hesitated a little before rubbed it's fur slowly. This was the first time in her life she had a chance to pampered some cute fox. The shyness was unavoidable.

Looked at his inocence innocence daughter and Akitsu made he smiled gently before turned to Miya

"Oh! You know, she wanted me to become her Akibi too. I really don't know what that was but it made her looked very happy when I agreed". "It is Ashikabi" corrected a blank face Miya. Replied a surprisingly Naruto. "Ah yes, Ashikabi. It was pretty hard to spell it right…. But hey! How do you know about that Miya? You know what does the word Akib-Ashikabi mean?"

"No, I hadn't heard that before Naruto-san. What were you talking about?" Miya answered with an "innocence" smile.

"You are sure?" Miya nodded.

"Okay!... I will ask Akitsu later."

Well, that was unexpected. She had thought that we would try to asked how did she know the " ashikabi word" or something like that. But it looked like she had forgotten about the 07. Well, hope that every will be fine….

" Miya-san? Miya-san? Are you still in there?"

Miya was pulled out of her thoughts by Naruto question. "Is there any problems Naruto-san? And do you mind stop waving your hand in front of my face?

Heard her response made He jerked his hand back a little. " Ah, sorry about that!"

* * *

The atmosphere became a little awkward for the three sekirei. They didn't know what to do or what to say right then. The appearance of Akitsu was very surprise to them. This might make MIB came here and brought her back, which will cause a lot of troubles. And they didn't want that. And things could be worse if the one came to brought her back was the 04. Miya really didn't like the no 04.

The silence was broken when Naruto whispered but still loud enough for them to hear.

"This house, it was reminiscent of my memory with Hito-kun."

"Was it good or bad?" asked Kagari.

"Both". He said with a blank face, but a few seconds later a small smile appeared on his face.

"There were jokes, smiles, words of loves, squabbles, tears….and the promises.

It was such a long time. These images have been faded away year after year. But now, here I am, everything ju-just rush back. It likes everything was just happened yesterday, not 10 years ago. I can even fool myself that Hito-kun will walk through that door, scratching his hair and say sorry for come home late.

A part of me wants to leave here at every second. Leave this place and those memories, moments, and never look back. But the other part in me wants to stay here. It thinks that the memories are too heavy to

. And how can I turn my back to…to…"

"Was it hurt Naruto-san? Was your heart hurt when it tears itself into pieces because the pain of losing the people you loves?" Miya asked with concern in her eyes.

-play "one year two months twenty days" chorus—(I copy this thing from someone else, don't tell that guy)

* * *

She knew that feeling, she knew it very clear. When her husband died, that feeling appeared in her. It was so strange. Her heart pain so much every time she realized that she was alone. Realized that there wasn't the man she loved lie next to her and hug her. There wasn't the man she loved come home with a smile to has family meals with her. There wasn't the man she loved sat next to her and listen to her confided.

There was no more. He wasn't with her anymore, he was her world, her everything. But now, he was gone, her entire world was gone with him. She had thought that the pain will never cool down. She even thought she couldn't live without him and wanted to kill herself.

But the time was there, the flow of time was still there. it could change anything. Day after day, month after month, and year after year. It was slow but effective. The pain was still there but it wasn't hurt like before. Time made her forgot the pain. She still thought about him and the time they were together, but it wasn't that pain now. She had get over it and kept living with the memories.

Back with Naruto, his lost in his own sadness. But it was fine with him. This, it had happened so many times before. When he had promised and accepted to carry the burden. He knew he would have to face with this. He told himself to avoid the mankind. There wasn't anything for him there. There would only be pain and loneliness. He wasn't a human anymore.

But despite what he had told himself, he couldn't stop himself from living with them, smiling and loving with all his heart. He got what he wanted, and in return, all he got were the cuts.

He heard Miya asked him. He looked up and he saw her eyes. Those eyes, they help the empathy of lost and loneliness, they just looked like 'her'. It made him tilted his head and eyes smile at her. They were so alike.

"Yes, it is hurt Miya, but I don't mind it. After all, everything has it price and this is the price I paid for what I want."

Miya was holding her breath. He just had called her bare name, without the "san" .More than that, the way he looked at her at that moment , it made her felt so strange, she wasn't bothered about it, in fact she felt it so…so…she couldn't described it.

Then, she did something that she didn't know why even now. Something was unintentional. But it made so many changes with the people's in this room lives. And she was happy with it every time she remembered about it.

Miya took a long breath before asked thr blonde.

"Naruto-san. What are you going to do now?"

He made a thinking face and tilted his head before answered.

"I don't know". He stopped and continued tilting his head and his body until it lost the balance and touched the floor. He was lying on the side and looked up at her with his big blue eyes before rolled over and his face met the floor. The girls in the room even Miya thought this was pretty cute and funny.

"The plan was move to Japan, Hito-kun's house and live here like the old days. But now he had joined ero-sennin's team, so…. Don't know what to do now. May be I should steal people's house and make it mine".

Miya giggled into her hand. Then she straightened herself and asked with a serious void.

"Naruto-san, why don't you and Yue stay here?"

Kagari and Uzume looked at their landlady with a little strange in their eyes.

Miya they knew wasn't the kind of people trusting someone enough to let them stay at her inn just after one day like that. And she didn't just 'let', she invited them to stay.

Uzume looked at Kagari, hoping that he would know something. What she received were the shakes of his head. She then looked at the blonde, waiting to hear what he will answer. It wasn't that she didn't like him and his daughter stay here.

She even thought him stay here would be very fun. But then, she was worried and afraid a little. Because he had claimed that he would took care of Akitsu, the scrap number. This could make MIB came here and made thing became a mess.

About Kagari, he was just a little surprised at Miya action. He found this was pretty amusing. Not every day he could see acting like this, she even showed out that she was interested in the blonde even if it was just a little.

What about the sister pair? What did they think about this? Well they weren't really pay attention to the conversation. They were still petting the small fox and giggled in Yue's case.

The attention now was on Naruto, the one who would answer Miya's proposal.

"Are you really mean it?" answered while his face still facing the floor.

"I and Yue won't pay the rent. You still really want us to stay?" now he was facing with her, with some kind of bored face he made up.

Miya made an eyes smile, the one that looked exactly like Kakashi's trademark smile, making the son's of the white fang suddenly felt so proud.

"You don't need to pay the rent. After all, you are the precious people to Takehito and a member of family now. If you want, this could be you home too. So will you stay here Naruto-san?"

Naruto was stunned a little. A family member. She had thought him as a family member. A place to call as home. It was this same house he found his last home with his son. Now, once again, a new home, new family, still the same place. Was it fate? If it was the fate, then why would he against it?

He looked over the playing Yue and asked out loud making her looked at him.

"Sweetie, what do you thing about living here? With Miya, Uzume and Kagari?"

The petite girl looked up and started thinking before beamed happily.

"I want to! I like Miya-nee. She is very nice to me, she buy me candy too. I want she became my mama papa".

The room became so silence. Everyone looked at the small girl. The girl seemed to be attracted by Miya very much, with would bring some awkward situations in the future.

"Well, eh… I will take that is a yes. What about you Akitsu? Want to stay?"

The sleepy girl nodded her head. With Akitsu, anywhere the blonde goes, she will follow her ashikabi-sama.

"So be it! We will stay here Miya. I hope we will get along."

Miya help a smile on her face be foreshe stood up.

"Welcome to Izumo inn, and welcome to the family Yue, Naruto-san".

End chapter.

 **I know the way I put Naruto and Yue and Akitsu into the inn was pretty bad but that was the best I could do. And the story, I won't abandon it. But it will be update very slow and be come rush because I don't have much time now. Have to study hard for the final year. Sorry about this inconvenience.**


End file.
